


Will These Hands Never Be Clean?

by alexcat



Series: March 2020: Shakespeare Quotes [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic, Shakespeare Quotations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Bucky is haunted by his past.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: March 2020: Shakespeare Quotes [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652170
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	Will These Hands Never Be Clean?

**Author's Note:**

> From this quote (By Lady Macbeth):  
> “What, will these hands ne'er be clean?”   
> ~ William Shakespeare, Macbeth, Act 1, Scene 5

Sam and Bucky began to train together after Steve was gone. Despite the way things began for them, they became friends. Bucky had Steve’s abilities, but Sam had the shield. They avoided talking about it for quite some time until one day Sam came to pick up Bucky and he found him sitting in his chair by the window, looking haunted. 

“Hey, man, what’s wrong?” Sam knew the look. He’d seen it in the vets he’d counseled at the VA. 

Bucky looked up at him, surprised he was even there. “I didn’t hear you come in, man.”

“What’s happening?” 

“I was thinking about all the things I’ve done.” He absently rubbed the stump of his missing arm. He seldom wore his arm when he wasn’t training. Shuri had made this one removable so he wasn’t a walking weapon all the time. 

“Bucky, you know you were a programed weapon. You had no choice in the matter.”

He looked at Sam, his face so sad that Sam could feel pain radiating off of him. “But I remember. I remember most all of them. The mind wipes took away who I was but not my memories of what I was, what I did.”

Sam knelt by him and put an arm around him. “I’m so sorry, man. I wish I could fix it for you.”

“I’m glad he chose you. I was terrified he’d try to get me to do it.” They both knew who Bucky meant. 

“I think you’d have been better. You are a super soldier like he is.” 

“You have his heart. You want to do good things, to help and not out of guilt, but because you’re a good guy.” 

Sam leaned closer and kissed Bucky’s lips very briefly. “You have my heart, Bucky. Maybe we can figure this all out together.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
